


Fresh Prince Of Rivendell

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003), Lord of the Rings - Tolkien
Genre: April Showers Challenge 2011
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-06-08
Updated: 2003-06-08
Packaged: 2017-10-18 14:37:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/189904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels





	Fresh Prince Of Rivendell

   
   
 ****

In West Rivendell, born and raised...  
in the Wild I spent most of my days.  
Chilling and relaxing and waiting to be king,  
while spending time scoring some bling-bling.  
When a cute Gondorian who was up to no good,  
starting pushing into my neighborhood.  
I got into one little eye-fuck and my pants got scared,  
I said I gotta find this dude and get myself laid.  
I whistled for Roheryn and when he came near,  
there was a tree on his saddle and pipeweed up his rear.  
If anything, I could say this encounter was rare,  
but I said, hey, forget it, yo, up to Boromir!  
I pulled up to the chamber around seven or eight  
and I said to my horsey, go home, fuck you later.  
I looked at my fucktoy, I was finally there,  
to sit on my Steward, as the king of Gondor.  
   
 


End file.
